Terapia en El Refugio
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Escenas que pudieron haber ocurrido durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, cuando Ron discutió con Harry y se marchó de la tienda de campaña. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Qué pensó durante esos días? ¿Y quién lo hizo recapacitar? Spoilers DH.
1. Primera sesión

**Este fic salió de escuchar "Soy un corazón tendido al sol", de Víctor Manuel, y ver por cuarta vez "Las reliquias de la muerte". Así que me perdonan por favor este paranoico y patético intento de rellenar los espacios vacíos que JK y Yates nos dejan en el momento (genial) en que Ron y Harry discuten y el pelirrojo se quita de enmedio y se va a casa de su hermano (y no de sus padres).**

**Los personajes sólo me pertenecen sentimentalmente, los papeles y la pasta son de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers.**

**/**

**/**

**/  
**

-Y entonces…

-¿Entonces, qué?

-Me desaparecí.

-¡Te desapareciste!

-Sí…

-¿Así, sin más?

-Sí, las 3 D, ya sabes: decisión, destino y desenvoltura.

-Y ahora…

-No puedo volver. Bueno, no sé cómo hacerlo. Ni puedo, ni sé, ni creo que ellos quieran.

-¿Harry y Hermione no quieren que vuelvas? ¿Crees que no te echan de menos?

-No… ¿Quién querría tener a su lado a un pobre diablo como yo? No sé cómo papá lo aguanta.

-¿Cómo aguanta el qué?

-Pues… ser un don nadie.

-¡¿Eso piensas de papá?

-¡Oye, yo lo quiero! Pero él siempre está en segundo plano, ya sabes, ese puesto de mierda que tenía, y que todo el mundo lo mirara por encima del hombro, y no poder llevar nunca a mamá por ahí, y que tú cobres más que él… ¡Si hasta parece que prefiere esos cacharros muggles a un buen conjuro!

-A lo mejor papá es un pobre diablo, pero sabe quién son sus amigos de verdad, sabe guardar fidelidad, y se deja la piel por nosotros. Si lo pensaras bien, verías que lo mejor que podría pasarte en la vida es ser un pobre diablo como Arthur Weasley.

/

/

/

Siempre fueron 3. Ocasionalmente, 2+1, como cuando se había peleado con ella a causa de Crookshanks, o como cuando Harry y él dejaron de hablarse durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Vaya, ahora que se daba cuenta, siempre era yo uno de los que se peleaba. Harry y Hermione nunca se habían peleado seriamente, ellos se entendían bien… ¡Mierda!, ese pensamiento no ayudaba.

Siempre 3, ó 2+1, menos ahora. Ahora estaba yo solo, y ellos por otro lado. Algo así como 3-1. Y todo por mi culpa. Si a alguno de ellos le pasaba algo, el otro, Harry o Hermione, se encontraría solo… completamente. Harry se dejaría atrapar por sus angustias o por alguna idea peligrosamente suicida, lo sabía. Y no quería ni imaginarse a Hermione sola. No, nunca. Nunca 1, 1, 1. Mejor 3.

/

/

/

-¿Por qué no fuiste a La Madriguera?

-Era peligroso, sé que vigilan a papá.

-Déjame avisarles para que ellos vengan aquí, querrán verte.

-Mejor no, es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso para quién?

-No me apetece mucho tener que explicarles que he dejado a Harry y Hermione tirados. No les va a gustar nada, mamá los quiere mucho… como si fueran sus hijos.

-Si mamá los quiere mucho, como a sus hijos, es porque tú los quieres mucho, son una parte de ti. Tus amigos te han ayudado a crecer, a ser lo que eres ahora, y por eso mamá los quiere, los cuida y los acoge. Quererlos a ellos es una manera de quererte a ti, y una garantía de mantenerte cerca todo el tiempo posible.

-Hombre, que Harry haya salvado de la muerte a media familia Weasley también ayudará…

-OK, pero como no haga las cosas bien con Ginny, quién-tú-sabes parecerá un cachorrito comparado con mamá.

/

/

/

No sé por qué, hace un rato me acordé de Neville Longbottom. Neville era una persona muy importante para mi autoestima, ya que su simple supervivencia halagaba mi ego. Era un pensamiento cruel, pero a lo largo de los años, me había asaltado más de una vez: yo podía superar cualquier cosa que Neville hiciera, y no es que realmente creyera que Neville podía llegar a hacer algo reseñable, era solo una improbable potencialidad (bueno, por lo menos hasta lo del Ministerio).

Si la comparación la hacía con Harry, los términos se invertían. Cualquier objetivo que, a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, alcanzara yo, empalidecería frente a los logros de "El Elegido".

Definitivamente, las comparaciones son odiosas.

/

/

/

-¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

-Sí, _pog_ supuesto. El Refugio es ideal paga Bill y _paga_ mí, la casita está tan _apagtada_ que nos _pegmite teneg_ intimidad. Tenemos todavía que _apgendeg _el uno del _otgo_… no todo el mundo tiene la _suegte_ de _enamogagse _de su_ mejog _amiga.

-No tengo tan claro que eso sea una ventaja, sobre todo si la chica es Hermione, que tiene la "Medalla de amiga oficial de las criaturas mágicas diversas". ¡Su naturaleza es ayudar a los demás! Al final uno nunca tiene claro si hace cosas por ti porque es tu amiga, o porque quiere ser algo más.

_-Entonses_, puede que la clave no sea lo que la chica _hase pog_ ti, sino lo que tú nunca le puedes _pedig_ a ella, _pogque_ la _obligaguías_ a _ig_ _contga_ sus _popias_ _convicsiones_.

/

/

/

En realidad, Harry era poco dado a hablar de chicas "en ese sentido". Ni de Ginny (¡qué se atreviera!), ni de Cho (gracias a Merlín), ni de nadie. Tampoco de Hermione. No sabía si en algun momento, por un instante, Harry había pensado en Hermione "en ese sentido". Claro, en cuarto curso ambos se habían dado cuenta de que ella era _una chica_, pero no sabía si Harry se había planteado alguna vez que fuera _su chica_.

Ron creía que no, pero a la vez le parecía imposible. Imposible que, después de seis años, Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo deseable que era Hermione "en todos los sentidos". Y si Harry requería a su amiga "en ese sentido", ¿podría ella ignorarlo? Hermione había preferido permanecer al lado de Harry, y ahora le parecía que eso era lo correcto, pero ¿solo lo había hecho por su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad, por lealtad, por amistad? ¿Era Hermione capaz de dejar ir al hombre de su vida (o sea, yo), porque se había comprometido a ayudar a su amigo a buscar y destruir los horrocruxes?

Oh, sí, Hermione era capaz de eso. Y de mucho más.

/

/

/

-Harry me dijo que me fuera.

-¿Cuándo?

-La noche que nos peleamos. Yo estaba muy tenso, y le dije cosas muy desagradables, pero no se me hubiera ocurrido irme…

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡Yo solo quería que me tuvieran en cuenta! Pero Harry me echó…. Fue horrible sentir que no me quería en su vida, que no me necesitaba para nada, que era un estorbo.

-No creo que debas tomarte en serio sus palabras, en caliente se dicen cosas de las que luego te arrepientes.

-Lo que me dijo fue una confirmación de lo que yo ya sospechaba… yo sobro, ellos dos pueden arreglárselas sin mí…. Y yo…. yo no puedo vivir sin ellos.

-Sí podrías vivir sin ellos, igual que mamá ha aprendido a vivir sin Percy: duele, pero se sobrevive.

-Percy es imbécil. Y esto duele demasiado.

-Entonces, búscalos.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Primera sesión de terapia concluida... no creo que el enfermo esté tan grave, así que con otra sesión ya lo veremos andando, creo.**


	2. Segunda sesión

**Nada de esto es mío, solo lo tomo prestado de JK Rowling para amenizar las largas noches de invierno.**

/

/

/

Charlie y yo tenemos el mismo pelo crespo de color rojo vivo, pero ahí acaba nuestro parecido físico. Yo lo admiro: capitán de quidditch en el colegio, su trabajo es interesante, y en las reuniones sociales Charlie siempre reune a un variopinto auditorio que se reía con ganas de sus anécdotas.

Sin embargo, Charlie no había dudado en irse a vivir a la otra punta de Europa, dejando atrás familia y amigos. De un día para otro, hizo el baúl y salió de estampida. No es que no mantuviera contacto con la familia, les hablaba con frecuencia. Pero el día a día de su vida estaba lejos de ellos.

Yo no me imaginaba a mí mismo haciendo algo así. Claro que había sido satisfactorio cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder desobedecer a mi madre para tomar la poción multijugos y suplantar a Harry en su huida de Privet Drive. Pero no tenía dudas de que acudir a La Madriguera para una comilona dominical bajo la mirada de la matriarca tendría un hueco en mi organizador de tareas hasta el fin de mis días.

Por eso, aunque esperaba que algunas cosas cambiaran en el futuro, no quería pensar ni en un minuto de mi vida en el que no estuvieran Hermione y Harry. Esperaba que ellos pensaran lo mismo.

/

/

/

-Bill, ¿qué dice exactamente la ley de Gamp sobre la comida?

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que quiero decir es: ¿tú cocinas?

-Claro. En Egipto vivía solo, así que tuve que ponerme varita a la obra. Hago un _tagine_ de primera, y el hechizo del _kefta _es muy simple. Conocer un par de encantamientos culinarios es una cuestión de supervivencia para un mago soltero.

-Creo que yo también debería probar.

-¿El qué?

-Aprender a cocinar. Me pongo de mal humor cuando no como bien, y Hermione estaba harta de mis quejas. Además, a ella no se le dan demasiado bien los encantamientos culinarios. No me explico cómo mamá podía tener siempre la comida a punto.

-Fleur cocina divinamente, pero solo esos platillos franceses, y no sé cómo, pero siempre acabo encontrando queso en el plato. Si quieres un buen asado Weasley, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo tú mismo, hermanito. No te vas a quebrar por intentarlo, y de paso te enseñaré una receta ideal para una cena romántica.-

-¿Tendré que usar delantal?

/

/

/

Hermione había tratado de detenerme, de impedir que me desapareciera. A ella le importaba, lo quería, estaba seguro. Pero no tanto como para irse conmigo, y dejar a Harry solo con su misión. No tanto como para olvidarse de que nuestro amigo lo necesitaba, de que estaba asustado y de que no podía dejarlo solo. Abandonar era de cobardes.

Hermione no me ama ciegamente, no como para no darse cuenta de cuando me equivoco, y estaba bien que así fuera. Ella me había perdonado muchos, muchos errores a lo largo de los años. Y aun así, sigue queriendo estar a mi lado, porque de alguna manera, ella puede ver en mí algo admirable, algo honesto y magnífico que poca gente más ve. Porque aparte de mis errores, había tenido aciertos. Y ella no amaba a un Ron hueco, de cartón piedra, del que se hubiera prendado siendo niña, sino a un Ronald de carne y hueso que, en el balance general, incluyendo gruñidos, resoplidos y risas francas, acertaba más veces de las que erraba.

Así que, aunque esta vez la hubiera pifiado bien, yo sabía (esperaba, anhelaba) que si mis actos volvían a ser los que correspondían a un Gryffindor de buena casta, ella podría perdonarme. Y seguirme queriendo. Porque mis actos hablarían por mí.

/

/

/

-Me dijo que no era el momento.

-¿Y lo era?

-¡Y yo qué sé! En aquel momento me pareció una buena idea,… allí, en mitad de ninguna parte, sin nada que hacer, Harry estaba dormido, nosotros llevábamos un rato hablando de la misión, dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Yo solo quise cambiar de tema.

-¡Y vaya si cambiaste! ¿A quién se le ocurre besar a una chica así, en frío?

-Justo por eso, porque hacía frío. Pensé que si me arrimaba un poco y la abrazaba, lo demás vendría solo.

-"Lo demás vendría solo"… Ron, creí que Fred y George te habían enseñado algo sobre chicas.

-Pero, ¿por qué no era el momento? No había otra cosa que hacer.

-Creo que Hermione se refería a que prefiere acabar de salvar el mundo _antes_ de echarse novio. Es una chica ordenada.

/

/

/

Pasaba mucho tiempo mirando las fotos situadas sobre la chimenea de El Refugio. Un día me detuve especialmente en una foto de la familia de Fleur: el padre, orondo y satisfecho, sentado en un sillón tapizado de Damasco y sosteniendo en sus rodillas a Gabrielle, algo más pequeña que cuando la había conocido en Hogwarts. A un lado, Fleur, ya deslumbrante y coqueta, y al otro lado, elegantemente vestida y apoyada en el sillón con desenvoltura, su madre. La señora Delacour de la foto repetía constantemente un movimiento de cabeza, que al girar hacia su derecha, le permitía dirigir a su familia una mirada que indicaba absoluta satisfacción por lo que estaba viendo.

Me sorprendí al reconocer ese mismo gesto y esa misma mirada en Fleur, dirigida a Bill. Un gesto lleno de amor, también de orgullo, y tal vez una pizca de vanidad. Solo al final Fleur había cambiado el rictus de su cara, velándose por el miedo al escuchar las noticias que mi hermano traía de Gringotts.

Recordé haber escuchado decir en algun momento a tío Bilius que todas las mujeres acaban pareciéndose a sus madres… ese comentario había sido parte de un chiste que no repetiría ni muerto delante de Molly Weasley, pero a la postre, me parecía que podía haber algo de verdad en él. De hecho, a veces el ceño fruncido de Ginny me producía los mismos escalofríos que recibir un vociferador de mi madre.

Me propuse empezar a tratar asiduamente a la madre de Hermione. Quizá si me aprendía los gestos y cambios de humor de la señora Granger, podría empezar a descifrarla a _ella_.

/

/

/

-Esta mañana he visto a papá, en el Ministerio. Me ha dicho que Ginny no va a volver a Hogwarts después de Navidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Después del robo de la espada de Gryffindor, los Carrow la acosan. Mamá teme que tomen represalias en ella por causa tuya, mía o de papá.

-¡Hijos de …! Van a dejar Hogwarts vacío.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo Ginny, mucho le han aguantado.

-Desde luego, menuda movida ha organizado ahí dentro. Creo que los Carrow respirarán tranquilos por haberse librado de semejante furia desatada. Cuando Ginny se enfada le pasa como a mamá, se convierte en un volcán a punto de explotar.

-No sólo cuando está furiosa Ginny es de temer, es una bruja de muchos y variados recursos. Estoy seguro de que Harry no podrá olvidarse de ella tan fácilmente… y por cierto, ¿qué vas a decirle cuando se entere de que los abandonaste?

-¡Socorro!

/

/

/

Cuando Harry me llevó, estando en primer curso, frente al espejo de Oesed, me ví a mí mismo como Premio Anual y capitán de quidditch. La realidad había sido más modesta, pero mis sensaciones al recibir la insignia de prefecto o conseguir el puesto de guardián habían sido genuinamente triunfales, sin discusión.

En realidad, no podía quejarme de cómo me iban las cosas. Salvo por el pequeño detalle de tener que destruir a quién-tú-sabes antes de que él nos matara, mi vida era bastante satisfactoria: tenía familia, amigos, ilusiones y me veía capaz de materializarlas. Solo tenía que sobrevivir.

Tal vez si me concentraba en esa idea, dejaría de tener esos celos absurdos de Harry, y podría culminar la misión, y declararme a Hermione. Por ese orden.

/

/

/

-Pero, ¿de verdad crees que a Harry le gusta Hermione?

-¡No! Estoy seguro de que no, pero a veces él… no sé cómo explicártelo, ni yo mismo lo tengo claro, pero a veces es como si tuviera celos, o envidia, como si no le gustara que Hermione y yo habláramos, o estuviéramos solos.

-Seguramente tienes razón. Ten en cuenta que esa "misión" vuestra…. Harry lleva todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros, y si vosotros dos empezáis a salir y decidís que lo queréis sacar de en medio…

-¡Nosotros no haríamos eso!

-Te voy a contar una cosa: cuando estaba en sexto curso, empecé a salir con una compañera de clase, Patty Brown. ¿Sabes a quién le sentó fatal?

-¿Al resto de chicas de tu clase?

-Sí, a ellas también. Pero sobre todo a Percy. Él estaba en segundo, y se pasaba el día pegado a mí, me imitaba en todo, no hacía más que presumir con los demás de su hermano el prefecto…

-Un coñazo.

-Un poco sí; sin embargo, yo se lo permitía, no me importaba que me siguiera como un perrillo faldero para que no se sintiera solo. Claro, hasta que quise estar más tiempo a solas con Patty, y se lo dije. Se lo tomó fatal, se pasó días llorando y se chivó a mamá. Yo me enfadé, claro. Pero luego he pensado muchas veces que para Percy debió ser una traición y un desprecio imperdonables que su hermano prefiriera estar con una chica antes que con él.

-Percy es imbécil y ni Harry ni yo nos parecemos a él.

-Aparte de ser un imbécil, Percy es tu hermano, un Gryffindor y quien cuidó de ti cuando llegaste a Hogwarts. A pesar de todo, sigue siendo un Weasley, y por mucho que lo haya intentado, hay lazos que no se pueden borrar.

/

/

/

Sabía que lo que había hecho no tenía nombre. Bueno, sí lo tenía. Traición se le venía a la cabeza a menudo. Cobardía también sonaba bastante, y todos los demás sinónimos eran igualmente horribles.

Conseguir que olvidaran y perdonaran iba a ser difícil esta vez. Para compensarlos por el abandono, tenía que hacer una entrada espectacular. Algo así como llegar con los tres horrocruxes colgados del brazo y las instrucciones manuscritas de Dumbledore para destruirlos. Unas cervezas de mantequilla y pastel de melaza también ayudarían. Con menos de eso, igual lo mandaban a paseo.

Ya solo tenía que encontrarlos. Sería más difícil que encontrar una snitch en Gringotts, pero en algun lugar habría una señal, una flecha marcando el camino. Solo necesitaba una señal, una luz…

/

/

/

**Y bueno, se acabó: la terapia Weasley fue efectiva, y ya sabemos lo que pasó después.**

**He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic, porque hacía siglos que ni escribía ni publicaba nada, me ha dado gusto volver a maquinar... el bueno de Arthur Weasley me dió el comienzo, y lo demás fue saliendo poco a poco.**

**Muchas gracias a los tímidos lectores que se han acercado a la historia, y muchas gracias más si alguien se anima a hacerme el regalo de un review.**

**¡Volveré!  
**


End file.
